Song Shuffle Oneshots
by PablotheUnicorn13
Summary: I'm trying out the song shuffle. Please R&R. Lame name, I know. T for paranoia.
1. Firework:Katy Perry

Firework

Parings: Thalico, Tratie, Percabeth, Conner/OC, Grover and Juniper

**Boom!**_ Crack!_

At the annual 4th of July fireworks all the couples sat together: Travis and Katie, Connor and Riley, Percy and Annabeth, Grover and Juniper, and even Nico and Thalia. Everyone was enjoying the fireworks when near the finale the boys leaned over and said:

"Baby you're my firework. You light up my world."

Their cheesiness got awed at except. Or a slap in Nico's and Percy's case.

**Stop? Continue? Please review that button down there has a little itch.**


	2. The Sweet Escape: Gwen Stefani

The Sweet Escape

**Parings: Percabeth and little Sally/Paul if you squint**

Enjoy!

We join Percy and Annabeth at Sweet America (A/N: Don't know if that is where Sally works or not)

"Look at all the candy, Beth!" yelled an overly excited Percy.

"Yeah. Slow down, Perce, your gonna' pull my arm off and then that would mean no candy." she replied

"Sorry"

"S'okay, let's go get some candy."

"CANDY!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Paul?" Sally asked

"Yes, dear?" he replied

"What did you give to them?" she asked looking at the two ADHD kids passed out on the couch. Annabeth laying on top of Percy's chest.

"Just some money to buy some candy in town. They were rowdy and loud."

"From where?"

"Sweet America. Why?"

"Paul honey, that candy has a lot of sugar. So when they eat it they will fall asleep. So when they wake up they will be-"

Hey Mom! Hey Paul! How are you guys? I'm good. I'm soo good." Percy interrupted hyper on the bag of candy.

"Oh gods! Help us all." Sally said.


	3. Whatever It Is:Zac Brown Band

Whatever It Is

**Parings: Percabeth**

Her grey cot me like a knife through my Achilles Heel. Her lips taste like sweet red wine. The pretty ladies get to rebirth every time. Her gentle way that puts me at ease after having a nightmare, about her dying in the war with Gaia. When she walks in from work in her bare feet, a half way tucked in button up, collared shirt, and a smooth pencil skirt that makes her long legs look like they go on forever. A messy bun and I can hardly breathe. Got a smile that that can knock any grown man to his knees. She got whatever it is, blows me away. Everything I want to say what a woman but could never find the words to say. I don't know what to do around her. When I try to tell her how I feel it comes out "I love you", I do. She got **Whatever it is.**


	4. Jump Then Fall:Taylor Swift

Jump Then Fall

**Parings: Percabeth **

I like the way he sounds in the morning. We're on the phone and without a warning he laughs and I realize it is the best sound I have ever heard. When I'm with him I can't keep my focus, I watch him talk and he doesn't notice how all I can stare at is his eyes mesmerized by the twinkle in his amazing, sea green eyes.

Every time he smiles, I smile and every time he shines, I shine for him too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Percy Jackson from Goode High School wins the swimming championship!" yells the announcer.

He beamed while going up to accept his medal and I know that in that crowd, I was beaming too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I like the way his unruly, black hair falls in his face and sticks up in every direction. He's got the key to my heart I love each freckle on his tan, smooth face. Our love is never gonna die. He has seen me in my worst state and I have seen him in his. I'll catch him and he will catch me. I just hope he will not be afraid to **Jump then fall.**


	5. Two Is Better Than One:Boys Like Girls

Two Is Better Than One

**Parings: Percabeth **

I remember what she wore on our first date. Jean short-shorts, a grey t-shirt, her raggedy, old converse(sea green of course), her leather, camp necklace, and the owl earrings her dad got her. She looked amazingly, gorgeous.

He came into my life from just killing the Minotaur. He was this scrawny looking guy that grew into his 6'4" height. Towering over me and his huge muscles from sword fighting. I fed him Nectar and Ambrosia and in all this time I thought "Hey, you know he could be something."

Everything she does and the big words she says. She does it so often and it still takes my breath away, until I am left with nothing else to do but stare and gape.

That Maybe It's True  
>That I Can't Live Without You<br>And Maybe** Two Is Better Than One**  
>But There's So Much Time<br>To Figure Out The Rest Of My Life  
>And You've Already Got Me Coming Undone<br>And I'm Thinking **Two Is Better Than One**

I remember every look upon his face. When he gets confused and when I kissed him in Mt. St. Helens, when he was worried when I took the knife for him, and finally when we had the best underwater kiss of all time.

The way she rolls her eyes when I make a stupid comment or when I am cheesy. Or at one of my seaweed filled brain that says random ideas and comments because I don't think before I speak.

The way he tastes like sea salt and Sally's blue cookies. Such a remarkable taste that no one else will have the joy of because I never will let him go.

She makes it hard for breathing in her short shorts and swimsuits that makes me want to look at no other girl.

I always think of you and everything's okay. I'm finally now believing in something permanent. That it is true because that we can't live without each other. And it is true that **two is better than one.**

Fin.

**R&R. go check out my poll. **


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**I am going to stop this story because it has not met my standards with reviews and how many people have read it. May continue it later but right now it is a no go. UK or Louisville? UK all the way, baby. BBN!**


	7. Daughters: John Mayer

**Since you, people liked the stories so much I am going to continue. UK won baby! BBN!**

**Daughters **

**By: John Mayer**

**Parings: Annabeth/Fredrick & Percabeth **

**All human**

-2 years old-

"Daddy." Someone said waking me up from my sweet dreams of my deceased wife Athena.

"Daddy?" the same voice said sounding teary.

"What?" I reply.

After some sniffling, I hear a faint voice say.

"I had a bad dweam"**1 **

"Okay, come here. Do you want to talk; about it?"

"Well you was there and this wady who wooked wike me. Then there was

This big cow, but he had on just his underwear's." she giggled through her tears, "But then it got all dark and mommy tolds you to take me somewheres 'dat I would be safe. But before we left the cow took mommy and-"

**BOOM! CRACK!**

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh!" she shrieked and clung to me, crying even harder.

"Shh, Shh. Don't cry Annie, it is just a thunderstorm." I try to calm her.

"Oh-sniff-okay. Daddy-sniff- can I-sniff- sweep wif you-sniff- tonight?"

"Sure baby doll."

I lift and put her on the other side of my bed and she snuggles into my bare chest.

"Daddy, can we have chacowate pancakes and chocowate milk for breakfast?" she asked.

"Maybe we can switch it up. Whatcha' think?"

"Yeah" she giggles.

_16 year's old_

Ding! Dong!

"I'll get it!" Annabeth yelled running to the door.

"Don't run in the house sweetheart." I yelled

"Sorry."

In walked my little girl and her first boyfriend, Percy Jackson. I never was remarried after Athena died so I never had any other kids.

"Hello, sir" Percy said holding out his hand.

"Please call me Fredrick. Nice to meet you too." I replied

===============After Dinner+++++++++++++++++

"So, Percy, how are your grades?" I asked

"Good, I am on the A/B honor roll." He replied

"You ready to go out to the movie, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Bye daddy, I'll be backing home before curfew." She said while kissing my cheek.

"Okay, baby doll." I replied

-18 years old_

"Daddy! I'm home." Annabeth said walking through the kitchen door

"You got a letter in the mail today." I told her

She opened it, read it, and jumped up to hug me squealing.

"I got into NYU! They said I can live at home, too!"

"Congrats, baby doll."

-22 years old-

'You look beautiful, baby doll." I told her admiring her in her wedding dress.

"Thanks, daddy. I love you." She replied

"I love you, too. I'm so proud of you for being able to get by without your mother being here."

"I'm glad you have been able to put up with me for…..everything"

"Let's go I have to hand someone off to get married, baby doll."

_At the Alter_

"Take care of her Percy." I said

"I will, sir." He replied.

"I love you baby doll." I said kissing her cheek and pulling back her veil.

_After the ceremony_

The two were in there own world. The speeches came and everybody went: Grover, Paul, Sally, Travis, Katie, Connor, Clarisse, Chris , and finally Thalia before me

" Well Annie I just want to say congrats to you. And Percy don't knock her up to quick."

Finally it was my turn.

"I want to start out by saying your mother would be very proud of you today, Annabeth. Even though she died when you were just one you two were my two special girls. I wish you two the best of life together and Percy, take care of her. I love you baby doll."

The father daughter dance then I had a dance with Sally.

_After the Reception_

The two drove off happy to start their new life together when suddenly the car stopped. Annabeth jumped out and ran up to me and hugged me.

"I love you, daddy." She whispered in my ear

"I love you too, baby doll." I replied

I walked her back to the car, kissed her cheek and sent them on their way.

-24 years old-

"Fredrick, she just went into labor. We are at the hospital now." Percy told me over the phone

"Okay I am on my way." I replied

_After birth_-

'Congratulations Mrs. Jackson, two beautiful baby boys." The doctors told her.

"Daddy? Do you want to hold one?"

"Yes baby doll, I would love to."

"Here" she said handing me the one with little tuffs of blond hair and grey eyes with specks of blue and green in them. "His name is Lacon Grace and the one Percy is holding is named Jeremiah Fredrick."

"Thank you baby doll."

"Your welcome daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too. I love all four of you."

-27 years old-

"Daddy?" Annabeth said walking into the hospital room. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, honey, I just fell."

"Well are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm going to be released tomorrow. Come here baby doll, you can lay down."

Walking over she sat stiff on the bed not sure how she could lay down without hurting me.

"Lay down, your not going to hurt me, baby doll." I said

"Okay." She said snuggling into my chest.

**BOOM! CRACK!**

"Ehh!" she squealed just like when she was younger. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, what do you need." I replied

"Can we have chocolate pancakes and chocolate milk for breakfast?"

"How about we mix it up?"

_Fathers, be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
>So mothers, be good to your daughters too<em>

**That is little kid talk not misspellings.**

**R&R those make my day. **


	8. Be Her Best FriendLove Like Crazy

**This is part of a sum number of one-shots. Relating to the lyrics from Lee Brice's song Love Like Crazy. Hope you enjoy! I and one of my best friends invented something new today you want to hear it. BFWFL: best friend wifey for lifey! Copyrighted JK! John Kennedy, anyone? So what songs do you want to hear I will try to do anything you people want, so let me know. ON TO THE STORY!**

**Love Like Crazy**

**By: Lee Brice**

"**Be Her Best Friend"**

**Parings: Percabeth**

"Annnnnabeeethhhhhhh!" Percy yelled across the lawn to the Athena cabin.

"Peerrcccy!" Annabeth yelled back matching his tone.

"Would you like your present now or later?" he asked

"Present? Why would I need a present? It's not my birthday, is it?" she replied

"You are the only person I know who forgets their birthday. Did you know that? But I guess, here you go." He said handing her a present. "Happy five years of being my best friend!"

"Oh! Perce I am so sorry. I totally forgot about that."

"S'okay, there never really was a set date on when we met me being passed out with you feeding me ambrosia and all. I just figured 'what the heck? Why not make up a date.'"

"Okay so then can I open my present now?"

"Yeah don't let me stop you; I know that you will love it."

Opening the box there was a gray and sea green striped shirt that said on the front "Percy is the best….' Then on the back, it said 'Best friend and boyfriend.' Then another shirt that said 'Jeff to my Nick' and a matching one for Percy that said 'Nick to my Jeff' **(They really have shirts that say that. Niff! 36 mafia) **

"Thanks Perce those are really nice." Annabeth said.

"That's not all." Percy replied starting to lean in slowly.

"Then what is-." Annabeth started only to be cut off by Percy kissing her.

"I love you…best friend." Percy whispered


	9. Tell the Truth

**Happy Easter! What did you guys get? I got some socks, a bracelet make, a glasses case, and lots of chocolate. This kid on Thursday, (which was the last day of school for the week) was talking out in class and the other kid was like be quiet Matt and then the he is like make me then the kid shouts I'll slap you (not so nice word). All in all it is so funny and it was just when all the kids had gotten quiet. SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Tell the Truth**

**Lee Brice **

**Love Like Crazy**

**Parings: Percabeth**

"Percy! Where is my blueprint?" Annabeth asked

"You see…about that…I kind of accidently spilt some of the sea water I was testing on it. Sorry." He replied

"That's okay, honey. I'll just draw a new one. And thanks for telling the truth." She said kissing his cheek.

"Your welcome." He murmured against her lips and she smiled into the kiss.

**R&R tell me what songs you want to hear.**


	10. Overuse I Love You

**So, I haven't been on in a while no time with K-PREP and finals coming up, my birthday, this history project where we have to dress up like someone from history and stay dressed as them all day, a vocabulary dictionary due tomorrow, and reading project. Man don't teachers just want to get everything done on the least full week of school. Nevertheless, a big surprise is that my hermit crab, Ludwig, is not dead yet! 7 DAYS LEFT TILL SUMMER! So on with the story **

**Overuse I Love You**

**Lee Brice**

**Love Like Crazy**

**Paring: Percabeth **

"Percy? Can you go-," Annabeth started but was soon interrupted by Percy saying,

"I love you." Then running away before she could breathe much less reply.

**oOo**

"Percy, Chiron wants you to-."

"I love you." He interrupts again.

"Love you too?" she replies

**oOo**

"Beth I think that I-." Percy starts but soon to be interrupted by a

"I love you." The blonde headed beauty interrupts.

"Me too!" he replies giddy as a schoolchild. Then comes the kiss.

**There I might try to update after the dictionary coloring is done. Have a good day!**


	11. Go to Work

**So it is Election Day and I am sitting here eating chips and watching The Twilight Zone. Such a nice way to have a day off so I have like not even 1 ½ days of school left! Tomorrow is field day and Thursday is a half day.**

**On with the story!**

**Go to Work**

**Love Like Crazy **

**Lee Brice**

I woke up with no warmth next to my body. But instead, the sweet smell of pancakes and the sizzling of bacon. I got up walked downstairs and saw my blonde headed angel leaning over the stove cooking breakfast. I walked up, hugged her from behind, and kissed her neck making my way down to her shoulder.

"Morning, Perce." She said.

"Morning, beautiful." I said going to kiss her on the lips.

"Eww, morning breath. Go brush your teeth first."

"No, no, no. I am going to eat first the brush my teeth."

"Then you get no breakfast."

I look over at the clock and realize the time, 7:20; I have to be at work at 8:20. So I rush to the shower and get ready for my job as the history teacher at Goode.

"Here," Annabeth says handing me three tub-a-wear containers, one with blue pancakes, the next with syrup, and the last with bacon. "Love you."

"Bye, beautiful." I say back to her.

**oOo **

_IN CLASS_

"Morning, ladies and gents." I say to the first period class.

"Morning, Mr. Jackson." They reply.

"So today we will be watching a video on Greek gods while I eat my breakfast. Okay"

"Okay."

**oOo**

_AFTER THE VIDEO_

I finished the last of my breakfast as soon as the video ended. Then saw that there was ten minutes left in class. I walked up to sit at the front of the desk on the corner.

"So what are your plans for Spring Break?" I ask.

"Florida."

"California."

"Jersey"

"What about you? Where are you going?" a girl named Kammi Jo asked me.

"Well Annabeth and I are going to stay at home and relax." I reply.

"Cool."

"See you guys next week! Be safe." I say as they leave.

**~Z~L~H~L~N~**

"Beth, I'm home!" I say walking into our penthouse. Between her money from Olympus, her new architecture firm, and my teacher salary we make it pretty well in life.

"In the kitchen!" She calls back

I walk into the kitchen leaving my bag, coat, and shoes by the door. When I got to the kitchen, Annabeth was sitting at the island filling out paper work.

"So how was work?" she asked

"Okay but I am better that I'm here with you now." I say smiling.

"Oh, shut up."


	12. Do Your Best

**I is back!**

**Do Your Best **

**Love Like Crazy **

**Lee Brice**

"C'mon Percy. Is that the best you've got?" Annabeth challenged

"No, you're on." Percy replied, more confident than ever. He walked to the water cooler, got a cup a poured himself some water and poured it on his head.

"Hey," Annabeth yelled. "That isn't fair. You can't do that."

"All is fair in love in war, _Sweetheart."_ Percy said back

They parried, rolled, kicked, and hit. However, in the end Annabeth had Percy flat on his back sitting on his stomach/chest area, her knife to his neck.

"Good job, Beth." Percy said breathlessly

"At least you tried your best." Was her witty comeback.

**So there will be like 10 more of these. UNLESS you tell me more songs.**


	13. Never Let Your Praying Knees Get Lazy

**Three in a day!**

**Never Let Your Praying Knees Get Lazy**

**Love Like Crazy **

**Lee Brice **

I came home to find a note from Annabeth. Saying:

_Percy, _

_I had to go on an emergency quest. Do not know when I will be back. I love you._

_XOXO_

_Annabeth_

She is gone. She has left on a quest and I do not know when she will be back. She left on a quest for the stupid gods and their stupid needs. I could barely go to sleep that night. The week passed with nothing happening, her not coming home. Finally, on Friday, I prayed. I got down on two knees and prayed. I prayed to every god I could think of Dad, Athena, Hermes, even Hera.

_Please, please have Annabeth come back home safely. Please, please._

I fell asleep soon after that on the couch watching reruns of Criminal Minds. Only to wake up to a key in the slot and stumbling around in the dark in the main hall. Then there right before my eyes was Annabeth still in her battle armor, scrapes, and scratches up and down her arms and legs. I ran to her picking her up and spinning her around and kissing her. My Wise Girl was finally back. She was home.

**So this was the last of the Lee Brice Love Like Crazy one shots.**


	14. Authors Note 2

**A/N: I totally forgot about this but I am not a man nor have I ever written a book. Therefore, I do not own the PJO series. I also do not own Criminal Minds, the Twilight Zone, or any other big name I mention in this story.**

**Love ya'll and I will update later **


End file.
